


Saving the Black Sheep

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow
Summary: Just a simple journey from Motostoke to Turffield. Surely there'd be no hiccups, right?
Kudos: 6





	Saving the Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kris675](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/gifts).



> A little something I wrote for a friend as a thank you for adding my OC, Johnson, into their fic [Making a Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589831)
> 
> Say hi to me on Tumblr [here](https://https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbo-hunter-hadrian)

It was an overcast day, light grey clouds overhead casting a slight shadow on the ground below. A rather typical day in Galar, Johnson thought, as long as it didn’t rain, all should be well. He hadn’t brought an umbrella. The road to Turffield was fairly clear, not many people travelling about, even the Pokémon were keeping to their homes it seemed. He let Sforza out of his ball to stretch his wings, and Johnson wanted the company. He heard from Leon that Hop and his friend had made it to Milo’s gym, and had asked him to congratulate them on making it so far in so short a time. Having to travel from Motostoke made the journey a little longer and Sforza was being a sassy Noivern and refused to let Johnson fly the express way.

He had encountered a few cute, wild Eevee, little scamps that would run around his ankles, yapping at him to give them berries. Cheeky little rascals. Johnson was always a sucker for small, sweet Pokémon, and gave in to their demands. It reminded him of his childhood in Kalos and playing with baby Skiddo. He had made it through those infernal mines, not enjoying being told by the workers to stay on the very clearly marked path, but honestly, why would that so called ‘safe’ path take a traveller across the minecart tracks? Twice he nearly got run over by Carkol, having to use his Gastrodon, Favonius, to battle them back. He met a friendly nurse who offered to heal his team, not that his Pokémon needed it but he liked to spoil them. 

Seeing a pretty woman being so tender with his Pokémon wasn’t something he needed. It had been far too long since he had anyone and it did grate on his nerves at times, especially when Leon went the wrong way and did something stupid. The champion might be his boss, but that didn’t mean Johnson wasn’t mere seconds from wringing his neck. The nurse lovingly patted his Noivern, who cooed happily and nosed for more pets, attention hog that he was. She gave in to his demands, giving him scratches along his scruff, where he happened to enjoy it the most. 

“Enjoying that, are we, Sforza?” Johnson mocked, his tone laced with deadpan sarcasm. The Noivern snapped his jaws open and closed at him, threatening to shoot out a little fire. Johnson knew it was an empty threat, his Sforza would never harm him and vice versa. Johnson figured the Pokémon knew he was slightly jealous that he was getting the pretty lady’s attention, and Sforza was hamming it up for all it was worth.

It took thirty minutes for the nurse to pamper Sforza, the Pokemon content at being spoiled so rotten. “Let’s go, you spoiled Noibrat!” Johnson called to the Pokémon. “We need to get to Turffield before Hop leaves.” He thanked the nurse, paying her a large sum for her trouble. 

He continued along the road, lined with fields of large wheat and corn. The weather hadn’t changed much, but the sky overhead looked as though it could open up at any moment. Johnson quickened his pace, eager to get into Turffield as soon as possible.

Johnson and his Pokémon travelled through back roads and across fields to get to the farm town faster, hoping to beat the weather. They were both trekking their way through high crops when they heard a loud rustling, followed by cries. Johnson ordered his Pokémon to fly up to get an overhead view, while he trudged his way through the tall vegetation. A few minutes of silence passed when the cry sounded again, this time louder and more urgent. Certainly a cry for help. Overhead, Johnson saw Sforza dive down and unleash a Dragon Pulse a few metres ahead. Fighting his way through, he saw what his Noivern was attacking. A Perrserker was attacking a tiny Wooloo, the poor Pokémon doing everything it could to survive the predatory Pokémon’s onslaught. 

Johnson commanded Sforza to use a Flamethrower attack to combat the Perrserker, knowing its aversion to fire-type attacks. It was a pathetically easy fight for the Noivern, the Perrserker retreating with a snarl after only two assaults. Johnson congratulated his Noivern on his victory, then turned his attention to the little sheep Pokémon. Immediately he noticed something was different about this Wooloo in comparison to others: its wool was black as pitch. He approached the small creature slowly, showing it clearly he meant no harm, bending down to its level so he could assess what damage might’ve been caused. Seeing a few slashes on its legs, he reached for a Pokéball on his belt, “don’t worry, little friend,” he said softly, holding out his hand for the Wooloo to get his scent. “I’ll take you somewhere you can be healed up. You’ll have to go into the Pokéball.” He gently tapped the Pokéball to the to the small sheep’s head when it bleated warmly at him, encapsulating it in a bright light, a small red light flashing, signifying the Pokémon’s capture. “Right, Sforza!” Johnson started, standing to face his partner. “Suck it up, I need you to fly me to Turffield now. This poor Wooloo needs medical attention now.”

The Noivern grumbled but bent down so Johnson could climb on his back, flying up swiftly, soaring through the sky toward the farm town. A few short minutes later, Sforza landed in front of the Pokécentre, Johnson leaping off of his back and sprinting to the counter. Johnson handed over the Pokéball as Sforza plodded in behind him. The nurse smiled warmly, assuring Johnson that the Wooloo will be in perfect health in no time. 

Johnson breathed a sigh of relief, and true to the nurse’s word, the Pokéball was handed back to him only a few minutes later. “Before you go, sir,” the nurse said as she handed him the ball. “Could I have your name and the name of your Wooloo?” 

Johnson scrambled to name the little black sheep, saying the first string of letters to form in his mind, “My name is Johnson Aki and my Wooloo is named Beepers.” The nurse logged in the names with a smile, seeing him off with a wave. With the Pokémon healed, Johnson could now proceed with his objective. Looking at his watch, he saw that the day was running late, and feared he might have missed Hop’s gym battle. Sighing lowly, he took off in the direction of the gym stadium, ready to give his congratulations to the young trainer.


End file.
